


You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

by The_Battle_Lesbian



Series: Do Ghosts Cry? [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2x10, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, seriously only read if you are looking to cry, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Battle_Lesbian/pseuds/The_Battle_Lesbian
Summary: Slight AU of canon 2x10 events with what could have happened......Warning major angst ahead





	You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

_“Please somebody help her she’s not breathing!”  
_

_**This can’t be happening. Not to her, not to Nicole. No no no no-** _

_“Stay with me baby, stay with me you’re gonna be fine okay? You’re gonna be fine!”  
_

_**Who am I really trying to convince here?** _

_It’s all a blur when Waverly sees them wheeling Nicole away. She feels Wynonna wrap her arms around her, asking to know what happened. But all she can do is sob._

_**This isn’t happening. It can’t be happening.** _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_I’d like to say I’m ok_**  
**_But I’m not_ **  
**_I try but I fall_ **  
**_Close my mind_ **  
**_Turn it off_ **  
**_But I can’t be sober_ **  
**_I cannot sleep_ **  
**_You’ve got your peace now_ **  
**_But what about me?_ **

 

She hits the power button on the old radio with a bit more force than necessary.

_Not the time for that damn song. Not today. Not yesterday. Not ever._

She sighed and tilted the bottle back to take another swig. She thinks it’s her third. Could be fourth. Or fifth.

_Who even cares? Maybe if I drink enough it’ll kill me. At least then it’ll stop._

Two days. It had been two days since her world came crashing down.

 

       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_She’d gone to get Nicole’s favorite book. A ragged old copy of Treasure Island with the binding half falling apart and some pages taped back in. It was well loved._

_**Always such a kid inside.** _

_She was only gone for ten minutes. Just ten minutes. Nicole had been asleep when she left. Everything had been fine._

_**Nothing was happening.** _

_But when she got to the lobby and saw the nurses running. Shouting CODE BLUE she knew it was not. Nothing was fine._

_**Nothing will ever be fine.** _

_She remembers running after them but it was like a dream. The air was molasses and her legs wouldn’t move fast enough._

_**No one was fast enough.** _

_She remembers screaming. She can’t remember if she screamed any words, but Wynonna embraced her, and held her up as her knees collapsed with the deafening flatline screaming from her love’s room._

_**It wouldn’t stop. Why wouldn’t it stop.** _

             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Baby Girl.”

She didn’t even have to turn to know Wynonna was here. She didn’t think she could speak anyways.

“Waverly.”

She heard her sister walk up behind her and felt her hand rest gently on her shoulder. Gentle, but strong.

_Lord knows I’m not._

“It’s time I took you home.”

She still didn’t move. Her home was dead anyways.

_I killed her. It’s my fault._

“Look, Waverly, I have something from the hospital you may want….just to hold on to.”

At the break in Wynonna’s voice Waverly turned. In her sister’s hands was that ragged old copy of Treasure Island, with the binding half falling apart and some pages taped back in.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she gently took the treasured old book. With shaking hands she flipped open the cover. Written on the title page in neat black letters, where they had been for the past 12 years was the name-

**Nicole Haught**

And running her fingers over that script she broke again. Broke into Wynonna’s waiting arms.

 **_Thought we had the time, had our lives_ **  
**_Now you’ll never get older, older_**  
**_Didn’t say goodbye, now I’m frozen in time_**  
**_Getting colder, colder_**  
**_One last word_**  
**_One last moment_**  
**_To ask you why_**  
**_You left me here behind_**

      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“No matter what happens…I need you to know….that I have never loved anyone the way that I love you.”  
_

_“Ohh g-you know what? Nope. We’re not doing this. We’re- we’re gonna find a way to stop the toxin, okay? You’re gonna be just fine. You’re gonna be fine.”  
_

_**She will never be fine.** _

_Waverly couldn’t say it. Because if she said it, it wouldn’t just be “I love you”._

_It’d be “I know you will die. You are dying. And soon you will be gone.” And no matter what, she could never, ever say those words._

_Because then it would all be real._

_**And this wasn’t happening.** _

        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

 **_You said you’d grow old with me_ **  
**_We had plans_**  
**_We had visions_**  
**_Now I can’t see ahead_**  
**_We were one_**  
**_We were golden_**  
**_Forever you said_  **

Seven days. Seven days since her world came crashing down. She walked slowly around the bedroom. They were here to start organizing her possessions, Wynonna said.

_I won’t touch a thing. I won’t erase her._

Her eyes fell to the nightstand, and the picture perched by the lamp atop it. Their smiling faces seemed foreign.

_Never again._

She reached for the picture and slowly caressed that soft smile she knew too well.

_You said you would be by my side forever._

A bang interrupted her lost thoughts as the bedroom window swung open with a strong gust. Before she could react, the papers ordered on Nicole’s window-side desk were flying in the air, falling to the floor.

_You cannot erase her._

Waverly placed the picture down carefully and rushed to close the window before it could cause any more disruption. Her feet moved to avoid what papers had settled on the hardwood.

_You will not erase her._

With the window secured she took a shuddering breath.

_The world will erase her._

And with that she fell to the floor. Because all she could do was sob.

_She’s gone forever._

It’s only through watery vision she sees the symbols sketched on one of the fallen papers. Pulling the page closer into view her eyes grow big.

_Loa._

Another page by her feet has more symbols, and another notes.

_Baron Samedi._

She takes a deep breath. And for the first time in weeks-

She smiles.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **_But I can’t be sober_ **  
**_I cannot sleep_**  
**_You’ve got your peace now_**  
**_But what about me?_  **

**Author's Note:**

> **All characters belong to Emily Andras, Syfy, and Space Channel  
> **Song is "You Said You'd Grow Old With Me" by Michael Schulte  
> **So sorry for the angst


End file.
